


Oblivious Harry

by Help_101, psychoticmusic



Series: My Random Thoughts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Projects on to Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_101/pseuds/Help_101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmusic/pseuds/psychoticmusic
Summary: a 5+1 on Harry being dense, and the one times someone told him.
Relationships: no relationships at the moment
Series: My Random Thoughts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152635





	Oblivious Harry

Oblivious Harry

**1 Third Year**

During third year, Harry had really been into Cho, she was like the perfect woman to him. A man called Sirius escaped out of Azkaban, seemingly out for Harry’s blood.

Harry was in shock, and his hormones were running wild. He didn’t know what to do because Sirius was out to kill him, and Cho was looking very pretty too. Sometimes, Harry felt jealous of seeing Ginny dating other guys.

‘Ron was very mad at her too, maybe its because he hasn’t been laid,’ Harry wondered. ‘Hermione didn’t seem to mind.’ Harry didn’t know why. Also, she has been very……

Harry ‘didn’t know how to describe Hermione, but this year she seemed different,’ and Harry didn’t know why.

Other girls have been smiling and giggling to him, so Harry politely waved to them, and then the girls just start….

So Harry has been growing into his looks and has matured, but he doesn’t even know it. One the list of ‘Hottest and Sexiest Guys and Hogwarts’, Harry is Number 1, due to his fame but also his looks. Though, Draco Malfoy is close to him.

So, Harry was right now walking around Hogwarts because Hermione and Ron just had another fight.

‘Oh Merlin, why can’t they stop. Do they always have to have fights in the Common Room just about homework or merlin knows what??’ Harry was very frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was mentioned by @Help_101 on discord so I decided to create this.


End file.
